candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sofia/Relationships
Family Mrs. Kwek Mrs. Kwek is Sofia's mother. Because Sofia was her only child, she and her husband spoilt her when she was a baby. Lily Lily is Sofia's older cousin. Ever since they were little, Lily was the one who was responsible for Sofia's snobbish attitude. It was shown that Lily influenced Sofia 'not to mingle with peasants' as the two of them belong to the rich society, and thought it is right to look down on the poor. Mr. Kwek As Sofia's father is not shown in the series, Sofia's relationship with Mr. Kwek is unknown but it was mentioned by Mrs. Kwek that she and her husband spoiled Sofia when she was a baby because she is the only child in her family. Friends Zara Zara regarded Sofia as a friend and even displayed admiration for her, and with Qistina, often follows her around. However, despite the two's friendship, Sofia frequently bosses her and Qistina, wanting them to follow and obey everything she does such as not befriending Candy JEM. Sofia also showcased jealousy towards Zara's admiration for Richard, as she explicitly got furious when Zara tried to help her when she believes something was bothering her, shouting at Zara for acting like Richard. Qistina Love Interests Mr. Christopher Robinson Irwin Sofia seemed to display slight interest towards Irwin when she first saw him. Describing adults like him as 'reliable' and commenting on him being a 'noble' vet. However, she started to loose interest as the events of Happy Holidays!: Travel progressed. Richard See Rifia Enemies/Neutral Mia It was noted that Sofia's overconfident and proud demeanor is arranged to be a complete contrast to Mia's warm and empathetic nature. She was very competitive with Mia, wanting to beat her and have people recognize her instead. Despite Mia constantly tries to help her and is tolerable towards her snobby behavior, Sofia still remained reluctant on befriending Mia. Up until Style with Substance: Savvy, Sofia had been teasing and bullying Mia whenever she met her. And was jealous of her popularity in school and dainty appearance. In several occasions, Sofia displayed obvious signs of envy and hatred towards Mia's popularity and love she received from her classmates. However, Sofia slowly started to accept Mia (along with Joni and Emilia). And was willing to go on simple tasks or invites from Candy JEM. Such noticeable examples was when Sofia was willing to join Candy JEM's crew with Irwin for a trip to Langkawi, and did not show any signs of mockery when she got invited to Mia's birthday party. Joni Emilia Charles Sofia and Charles' relationship was limited to them being enemies and interactions and miscommunication limited to them getting on each other's nerves. During Mr. Christopher Robinson's Drama class, due to misconceptions of Mia having an affair with Charles, Sofia teased the two's relationship by writing on the classroom's blackboard and calling Charles a "Chunni". This led to Charles getting revenge on her by giving her the same treatment and calling her names as well. Despite the argument had ended, Charles still held grudge against Sofia, as shown when he openly stated she should not join the trip to Langkawi since she said, with pride, that she did not intend to join. Sofia's Bullies Sofia used to be friends with her bullies as they used to admire her in book 5. However, since they eventually betrayed her later in book 5 and they had been acting hostile towards her ever since, and joined the bullying in book 23. They even dirtied the floor with mud and tried to frame it on Sofia. Trivia References Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Character subpage Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help